


Where is the plot? Not here.

by halleson37



Series: Gallavich Smut [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: All smut, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dom/sub Undertones, Gallavich, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mickey likes it rough, No Plot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, cock whore, cum slut, that does not make him a bitch, where is the plot? not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Rough Gallavich sex!Mickey likes it when Ian fucks his face...and it does not make him a bitch.





	Where is the plot? Not here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @MickeysTonic for fixing my oopsies.

“I wanna try something” Mickey said, the tv playing in the background. 

He had been watching a porno when he saw it, immediately putting Ian and himself into the picture. 

“Yeah?” Ian said, taking a swig of his beer, turning on the couch to face Mickey. 

Mickey put a hand through his hair uncomfortably. Somewhat unsure if he should share his new sexual fantasy. Ian could be rough with him, but not like he was about to ask. 

“You know, I probably won't say no. ” Ian said, placing a hand on the dark haired boy’s thigh. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth, but like in a certain position.” Mickey said, looking away from Ian. He could feel his cheeks flush as he said it. His sex life with Ian was amazing, he could not ask for anything different or better, but secretly inside he knew he was a cock whore, at least for Ian’s dick. 

“And why would I not want to do that?” Ian said with a laugh. 

“I don’t fuckin know, its weird I guess...to like want to be choked by a cock.” 

“It’s fucking hot.” Ian said, leaning over to press his hand around Mickey’s throat, tilting the dark haired boy’s head up to look at him. Ian then swept his thumb over Mickey’s perfect pink lips, the boy opening his mouth slightly for the redhead to brush his finger over Mickey’s teeth and tongue. 

“You want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours huh? Want my cock so far down your throat you can’t breath?” Ian said, putting on his best sexy voice. 

Mickey hummed, nodding his head, his dick twitching in his sweat pants.

“Want me to use that pretty throat and mouth of yours to get off?” Ian teased, his hand still around Mickey’s throat. 

“Yes please” Mickey said, his eyes wide with lust. 

“Want me to cum down your throat?” Ian said pressing a finger into Mickey’s mouth again. 

Mickey shook his head no, but sucked at Ian’s fingers anyways.

“What do you want me to do than?” Ian said, palming the dark haired boy through his sweat pants with his free hand. 

“I want you to cum all over my face.” Mickey said, to horny to be embarrassed by his desires now. 

“A little cum slut” Ian teased, leaning in to bite Mickey’s bottom lip before pushing his tongue into the older boy’s mouth, Mickey moaning in response. 

“You said a position?” Ian asked, breaking away from their sloppy kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck” Mickey groaned. 

“Show me baby, so I can get to fucking you.” Ian said standing up. 

They walked to the bedroom, stripping as they went. Once in the bedroom Mickey took off the rest of his clothes, pecking Ian on the lips before getting into position. 

Mickey laid himself down on the bed, his head just hanging upside down over the edge of the bed, his eyes finding Ian once he was comfortable. 

“God damn.” Ian said, both surprised and enthralled with the position Mickey had put himself in.“So fucking sexy.” he said, stripping off the little clothes he had left. 

“You like it?” Mickey said, licking his awaiting lips, beyond hungry for Ian. 

“You are so hot Mick, mmh I want that pretty mouth so bad.” Ian said, jerking his cock to full stiffness as he walked closer to Mickey, the dark haired boy opening his mouth, needy for Ian. 

“Such a needy cock whore.” Ian teased, bringing the head of his dick just out of reach of Mickey’s open mouth, his tongue sticking out. 

“I am, I want to taste you.” Mickey begged. 

Ian hummed, pressing the head of his cock to just the tip of Mickey’s tongue, the older boy moaning in response. 

“Such a dirty boy.” Ian said, moving his cock so the head ran all the way around Mickey’s lips, watching as the dark haired boy desperately tried to get Ian in his mouth. 

“Mhmm.” Mickey moaned, sticking out his tongue as far as he could, Ian smacking the head of his dick against the tip of Mickey’s outstretched tongue. 

Ian moaned as he finally pushed into Mickey's mouth, one hand going to the side of Mickey’s head to balance himself. 

“Love your mouth.” Ian said, pulling out before pushing back in about half way. 

Mickey reached back, grabbing onto Ian’s hip, trying to pull him forward into his mouth more, wanting all of Ian down his throat. But Ian swatted away his hand.

“So needy for my cock, such an impatient boy.” Ian said, thrusting not only shallow, but slow, just to tease and turn on Mickey even more. 

Mickey made a sort of desperate grown around Ian’s cock, his eyes looking up into Ian’s freckled face. He just wanted Ian to stop teasing him and start fucking his face already. 

“If you say so.” Ian smiled, starting to move just as slow, but deeper into Mickey’s mouth, letting the dark haired boy warm up to it. 

“Fuck.” Ian breathed out as the head of his cock hit the back of Mickey’s throat, the warm wetness of it sending shoots of pleasure all through him. 

Mickey gagged slightly as Ian pushed all the way into his mouth, but he didn't mind. The fact that he could do this at all sent not only waves of pride, but pleasure through him. Ian just felt so good filling him up like this. 

Ian started to move again after a second, slowly pulling out before thrusting back into Mickey’s mouth a bit faster, picking up pace with each move of his hips. 

Mickey’s eyes began to water as Ian started fucking in and out of his mouth faster, Ian’s balls smacking into his forehead. Mickey focused on breathing heavy out his nose, small gagging/whimpering noises escaping around Ian’s cock. 

“Good boy, doing so good Mick, such a beautiful mouth.” Ian praised as he thrusted in and out a few more times, pulling out after a moment with a wet popping sounds to let Mickey breath. 

Mickey gasped as Ian left his mouth, sucking in air with big gulps. He could feel saliva run down his lips and chin, and tears down his cheeks as he blinked a couple times to gather himself. 

“You good?” Ian asked, somewhat concerned at the state of Mickey. He looked damn good however sucking him down, and it felt just as amazing, but If Mickey needed to stop, or take a longer break that was of the most importance. 

“Yeah.” Mickey said, sitting up and wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

“Kiss me?” Mickey asked, turning to look at Ian. 

“Of course.” Ian said, leaning in to press their lips together in a long kiss. 

“I fucking love you.” Mickey said, before laying back down in his previous position. 

“Love you too, sure you wanna keep going?” 

“Yeah, you feel awesome.” Mickey assured Ian, opening his mouth once again.

“No complaints.” Ian said, stepping forward to place his cock back in Mickey’s mouth. 

Mickey hummed as Ian began to thrust into him, his eyes watering once more as his throat and mouth were filled up. 

“Like it like this don't you? Like getting all your holes filled, gonna fuck you in the ass later too. Such a good cock slut.” Ian said as his thrusts becoming faster again, his balls smacking Mickey’s nose and forehead, the pleasure building up to a soon-to-be orgasm. 

Mickey’s face was red, his eyes blurry from tears, spit and pre-cum drooling down his lips and chin as Ian’s thrust where relentless, Mickey loving every second of being used like this. He loved feeling out of control in the bedroom, even though he would never admit that. He loved being able to give in for once in his life. 

“Mmmh, so good baby, such a pretty mouth.” Ian said, along with many other praises as he fucked into him, his motions becoming more erratic as his orgasm started to build. 

Mickey could feel Ian’s cock twitching more with each thrust. And he could hear Ian’s breathing becoming more labored, as louder moans escaped his lips. Mickey prepaired himself for Ian’s orgasm, and as the redhead pulled out his his mouth completely Mickey kept his lips wide and eyes open as Ian jerked himself once, threw his head back and spurted all over Mickey’s face, most of it landing in his open mouth. 

“Fuck Mick, so fucking hot, oh my god…” Ian said, the last little drops of cum leaving him to drip into Mickey’s hair. “You are such a cum slut” Ian added, plopping down out of breath onto the bed next to Mickey. 

Mickey sat up, licking his lips equally as out of breath and blissed out. 

“I love you.” Mickey said grabbing a tissue to begin cleaning off his face, though he knew he would need a shower to get Ian’s sperm out of his hair. 

Ian laughed, “love you too.” 

After Mickey cleaned off what he could, he layed down next to Ian on his side, facing the freckled boy. 

Ian leaned over to kiss him, his mouth salty and sweet, lips the puffiest he had ever seen. 

“You want me to do something for you?” Ian asked. 

“You just did” Mickey said, puzzled. 

“No like, finish you?” Ian said, running a hand over Mickey’s sweaty chest. 

Mickey looked down at his cock, it had been at half mast for most of their playtime, but now that he was relaxed it was completely flaccid. He thought about it, but he strangely felt like he had in some way when Ian did. He was completely satisfied even though his dick had not been touched. 

“In a bit maybe.” Mickey said closing his eyes, ready for a nap. 

“How long you been wanting to do that?” Ian asked, running his hand up and down Mickey’s side. 

“Mmm, I don't know.. I always liked giving you head, and when you would take control I loved it, but this specifically about a week maybe.” 

Ian hummed pressing a soft kiss to Mickey’s lips. 

“You have anything extra dirty you wanna go for fire crotch?” Mickey said, looking up into the green eyes he loved so much. 

“Will think about it.” Ian said, a few things in mind that he would have to hash out a bit more before mentioning to Mickey. 

“K well let me know. Unless you want to like shit on me or something, then I’m kicking you out,” Mickey laughed. 

Ian laughed too, pushing Mickey “eww no!” 

“I don’t know, you got some fucked up stuff up there.” Mickey said, knocking lightly at Ian’s temple. 

“Shut up” Ian said, rolling over to pin Mickey down with his body. 

“I love you.” Mickey said, leaning upward to kiss Ian. 

“Love you too.” Ian said back, “we need a shower, come on.” And than Ian was off Mickey, leading them to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually see that in a porno and it was hot af....no shame.
> 
> Also if you have request for specific Gallavich sex scenes msg/ask me on tumblr! beautiful-hungry.


End file.
